Together
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Sequel to 'How Much I Love You'. Tara & Willow want to start a family of their own.
1. 1 Baby Talk

"I'd love to." Tara admitted, snuggling closer to Willow. "But is it even possible? I mean, can we…"

Willow put a comforting hand on her wife's arm, her soft smile putting Tara at ease. "We got married didn't we?"

Tara nodded.

"So if we can get married, we can have kids right?" Willow said optimistically.

"Can we?" Tara questioned.

"Sure we can." Willow said, her smile unfading. "IVF."

A small smile escaped Tara's lips as understanding set in. She looked lovingly over at her wife and slipped her arms around Willow's waist. "I'm so lucky to have you Willow."

"I'm lucky to have you." Willow agreed, pressing their lips together briefly.

"I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you."

"Me neither." She smiled. "And I can't wait."

* * *

"How do we do this?" Tara asked, a little worry seeping into her tone.

"Well," Willow said, "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Two might be nice." Tara mused. "They could keep each other company but it wouldn't be too much to handle. What do you think?"

Willow nodded. "Two sounds perfect."

"Are you sure we can do this?" Tara asked again, unable to escape worry.

"Hey," Willow said, pulling her wife close. "What did we say on our wedding day? What have we always said?"

"To always support you and be there for you no matter what." Tara remembered.

"It's you and me. We're in this together." Both said at the same time, squeezing one another's hands.

"Don't you forget it Baby." Willow said, pecking Tara's cheek.

* * *

"How do we do it though?" Tara asked again.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Tara said honestly. "Sweetie, you seem to have more ideas on it than me."

A cheeky smile passed Willow's lips. "Well it just so happens, I've got another trick up my sleeve."

Tara laughed. "What is it?"

"We'd manage. Somehow. Maybe share it, kind of. Spread the whole actually having the baby part around."

"Wow." Tara laughed. "You've really thought this out haven't you?"

Willow nodded, blushing slightly. "I guess I kinda got a little carried away there. I got excited. I've always wanted to be a mother and I already got my dream with you. Who better to bring kids up with then you? I mean I love you more…"

Smiling at Willow's nervous babbling, Tara pressed their lips together to stop it.

"I was babbling wasn't I?" Willow asked, her cheeks colouring even more.

"Just a little." Tara smiled. "But it's very cute. I wonder if one of our kids will get it."

"Maybe. You never know. One had better get those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and that beautiful long blonde hair."

Now it was Tara's turn to blush. "Whatever they get," she said, "they'll be the most beautiful kids in the world."

'And the luckiest." Willow added.

Tara looked confused.

"Well, how can they not be?" Willow asked. "With you for a mother?"

"You think I'll…"

"Of course you will Baby. You'll make the best mother in the world."


	2. 2 Worries

"I'm still scared Will." Tara admitted quietly.

Willow's expression turned to one of concern and she pulled Tara close, holding her tight. "What is it Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"My Dad. Or Donny. What if they turn up? I don't want our kids…What my father will do if he finds out about Holly I don't even want to imagine." This time, it was Willow's turn to press their lips together to stop the talking.

"Baby, they won't. Even if they do, I'm here now. I'd protect you wouldn't I? Both of you."

Tara smiled at Willow's sweetness. "You haven't seen my father Willow, not really, and I never want you to. I don't know that just you would be enough."

"Well, Buffy would help. Spike. We could call on Faith even, if she was in town, I'm sure she'd be more than happy."

"Do you think so?"

Willow shook her head. "I know so." She smiled. "Baby, we may not be blood related, but you've got a new family now. Holly. Me. Buffy, Xander, Dawnie, Spike, Anya. The list goes on."

Tara smiled, hugging Willow tight. "I'm so lucky."

"Just, don't let the old one worry you anymore. They don't deserve the time you spend on it." Willow said. "Just focus on your now, what's to come. We'll make a little family of our own and we'll be happy. So, so happy."

Tara kissed Willow tenderly. "I love you Willow Rosenberg."

"I love you, Tara Rosenberg." Shivers rushed down Tara's spine as Willow said her name.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that." She smiled, kissing Willow's lips softly. "And thanks to you. I don't even have any association with them any more."

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"I changed my name when I married you. I'm not a Maclay. I'm a Rosenberg."

"The most beautiful one at that."

* * *

"You don't seem worried at all." Tara observed. "Are you? You can tell me."

"I know." Willow smiled. There was silence for a while before she spoke again. "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you think our kids not exactly having a dad will be a bad thing?"

"Well they won't have a dad around. But they'll have plenty of male influences around. Spike, Xander, Giles." Tara said. "Hey, why don't we get godparents for our kids? Would that make you feel better?"

"What are they?" Willow asked curiously. "Godparents?"

"Well, it's another two people who the child can go to with their problems if they don't want to talk to us and heaven forbid, if anything happened to us, they'd take care of them. They have a little bit more influence. They teach them things. Like, if we had a son, whoever we picked as godfather would probably teach them all the man things."

"Which we won't. But yeah, that sounds nice." Willow smiled. "That would be good."

* * *

"We did it Baby." Tara smiled, coming towards Willow a few months later.

"What?" Willow asked breathlessly. "Does this mean what I think it means?"


End file.
